The Hopkins Population Center coordinates and facilitates population related research and training activities in a variety of departments of Johns Hopkins University. The research and training programs under the Center encompass both the biomedical and the social science areas. The Center facilitates population research through the development and support of basic core research facilities. The facilities funded under this grant are 1) the Data Processing Unit, 2) Population Information Unit, 3) Survey Research Unit, 4) Statistical Services Unit, and 5) Clinical Research Facilities. The Center has supported development of a new research area in electronmicroscopy which is supported by program development funds under this grant. The facilities supported by the Center provide services to more than three dozen investigators in the departments of Population Dynamics, Biostatistics, Gynecology and Obstetrics, Epidemiology, International Health, Behavioral Sciences, Public Health Administration, and Social Relations. These facilities serve as training resources for more than 50 graduate students in the respective departments. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Liu, P.T., Chow, L.P. and Mosley, W.H. Use of the Randomized Response Technique with a New Randomized Device, J. of Am. Statis. Assoc., Vol. 70, No. 350, June 1975. Newman, Jeanne S. The World Population Conference: Review and Assessment of the Plan of Action. Guest editorial. Bulletin of the American Society for Information Science. Vol. 1, No. 8, March 1975. pp 7-39.